Emperor and Detective
by Mato-san
Summary: Karena baru kali ini Akashi Seijuurou menemukan gadis semenarik Akise Aru. • Akashi/Akise crossdress!Akise multiverse. contains shou-ai. warning inside. T for safe. Mind to RnR? :9


[**Not an AU** ((kalau versi Mirai Nikki-nya, ini di third world. Kalau versi KnB, ini menjelang Winter Cup)). **AT/AR**. **Possibly OOC**. **Hints!Akashi/Akise**. **Crossdress!Akise** ((di sini Akise saya buat imut banget, karena di samping fakta bahwa dia semenya Yukiteru, Akise emang uke. AKISE SAMA KUROKO AJA SEMENYA KUROKO MEEN)) **Failed!Humor**. **Friendship** to the **min**.]

* * *

**Emperor and Detective**

**.**

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Mirai Nikki © Sakae Esuno**_

**.**

Karena baru kali ini Akashi Seijuurou menemukan gadis semenarik Akise Aru. Crossdress!Akise

**.**

Lembayung warna-warni mulai tergores lembut di balik biru langit, memberi gradasi yang sempurna di mata banyak umat manusia. Hembusan angin sore yang halus, keramaian kota yang berdentum semu dan kedamaian yang tersimpan di balik pohon-pohon ini membuat pemuda berambut merah itu tenang. Semuanya ada di Taman Kota.

Jas abu-abu terang pemuda bermata hetero itu berkibar perlahan. Alunan irama alam melantun di telinganya, membuai dirinya dalam ketenangan samar di Taman Kota. Kepenatan di sekolah rasanya terhapus dalam hitungan detik semenjak kakinya mendarat di tempat ini. Dia selalu merasa menjadi orang lain saat ini. Hal yang biasa terjadi, sebenarnya.

Namanya Akashi Seijuurou. Titelnya adalah Si Kaisar. Jabatannya adalah Kapten tim Basket sekaligus Ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Keahliannya adalah bermain basket dengan sempurna dan mengatur orang-orang dengan mudah, sifat _yandere _yang telah diwarisi turun-menurun kini telah jatuh ke dirinya. Fisiknya bisa dibilang cukup standar untuk anak SMA kelas satu, meski relatif pendek untuk pemain basket pro sepertinnya. Toh siapa peduli. Akashi tetap Akashi.

Dia remaja yang tidak terpatahkan. Dia remaja yang terbilang ekstrim. Dia kejam. Dia diktator. Dia merasa dirinya selalu akan menang. Dia, dia dan dia—itu semua adalah persepsi banyak orang mengenai dirinya. Akashi ingin tertawa jika kembali memikirkannya. Apakah ia seburuk itu dalam membangun kharismanya sebagai Kapten sekaligus Ketua?! _Mau bagaimana pun juga, Akashi Seijuurou tetap anak kelas satu_.

Akashi mendudukan dirinya di kursi taman dan menyenderkan punggungnya, mencoba mengendurkan otot-otot di bahunya yang sedari tadi terasa tegang. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap berada di taman itu sampai matahari benar-benar tenggelam dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Toh orangtuanya tidak akan mencemaskannya, pekerjaan mereka jauh lebih penting.

_Jauh lebih penting daripada anaknya sendiri. Ironis._

Kedua mata Akashi baru benar-benar akan terpejam ketika mendapati sesosok makhluk menatapnya intens dari balik punggungnya. Salahkan panca indra Akashi yang memiliki tingkat ketajaman di atas rata-rata. Menghela nafas, Akashi menoleh untuk menemukan mata milik siapa atau apa yang menatapnya dengan tajam seperti itu?!

Seorang gadis. Bersandar di balik pohon tribesi sambil mencatat sesuatu di buku kecil di tangannya. Akashi menyipitkan matanya, bermaksud untuk melihat sosok itu lebih jelas.

Gadis itu jelas-jelas cantik. Berambut platinum panjang yang dikepang dua hingga mencapai pinggang sang gadis. Kulitnya putih bersih. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih khas murid SMP dengan rok yang menurutnya sangat pendek, dibarengi dengan jaket warna biru yang tidak terkancingi satu pun. Bisa terlihat gadis itu memiliki mata merah darah yang indah, sepasang matanya tetap terfokus ke buku catatan kecil sambil terus menulis. Sesekali senyuman lewat di mulutnya, memberi jeda dalam 'acara' menulisnya lalu segera kembali pada buku catatan tersebut.

"Kau memperhatikanku?!"

Tidak, Akashi tidak terkejut saat mendapati gadis itu membuka suaranya untuk yang pertama kalinya. "Aku tahu ada seseorang di belakangku. Kau tengah memperhatikanku, Akashi Seijuurou _senpai_."

Tangan kiri Akashi kini dimasukan ke saku celananya. "Kau mengetahui namaku?! Hebat."

Tubuh gadis itu berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat, menghadap Akashi dan melangkah mendekatinya. Jujur, Akashi mengakui gadis ini cukup tinggi untuk perempuan SMP sepertinya—meski masih tetap lebih tinggi Akashi. Dia mungkin hanya terpaut dua sentimeter lebih tinggi daripada Kuroko Tetsuya, mantan rekan setimnya saat SMP. "Tentu saja. Kapten dari Generasi Keajaiban dan kini menjabat sebagai Kapten Tim Rakuzan."

Mungkin gadis ini salah satu dari banyak penggemar dirinya, mungkin. Akashi sedang malas menduga-duga. "Kau mengetahuiku sebegitu dalamnya?!"

Sang gadis terkekeh lalu mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya sendiri. "Tidak juga," jawabnya. "Tetapi semua yang pernah kubaca akan tersimpan _di sini_. Di otak ini."

Untuk pertama kalinya Akashi menemukan seorang gadis yang sangat sulit dibaca maupun diprediksi. Bukan berarti Akashi merasa kaku atau selebihnya, hanya saja gadis di hadapannya terasa begitu _asing_. Si gadis menyelipkan poninya sedikit ke belakang telinganya, membuat kesan manis yang lebih terasa aneh bagi Akashi. "Namaku Akise Aru. Salam kenal, Akashi Seijuurou _senpai_."

"Akise Aru?! Huh, seharusnya itu menjadi nama seorang laki-laki." Dengus Akashi, merasa konyol. Orang tua pada zaman ini… Mengapa memberi nama anak mereka dengan nama yang tidak cocok?!

Senyum merekah di bibir Akise. "Aku ini pria, Akashi Seijuurou _senpai_."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Akashi untuk menyadarinya. Secara curi-curi pandang ia menatap dada Akise. Tidak terlalu menggembung, tetapi tidak datar juga. "Mungkin aku akan percaya padamu sekarang," jawab Akashi, menatap Akise yang masih menyeringai puas. "Kau terlihat bagai pria sampahan sekarang. Berbalut pakaian wanita?! Hah, konyol."

"Ini yang dinamakan penyamaran," jelas Akise dengan senyum lembut, memainkan rambut panjangnya. "Seorang detektif harus menguasai benar dasar-dasar penyamaran. Kurasa aku berhasil untuk kali ini, kau bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa aku ini laki-laki—pada awalnya. Sekalipun membutuhkan banyak pengorbanan untuk ini."

Perlahan, Akashi menggenggam salah satu kepangan rambut Akise. Ia termakan penasaran, bagaimana seseorang bisa melakukan penyamaran sempurna seperti tadi?! Andai saja Akashi tidak menanyakan nama ga—pemuda tersebut, dia bisa benar-benar menyakini Akise Aru adalah seorang gadis cantik bermata merah. "Apa rambutmu ini rambut palsu?"

"Ya, warnanya disesuaikan dengan warna rambut asliku," jawab Akise. "Penyamaran yang sempurna, eh?!"

"Apa kau terobsesi untuk menjadi detektif?"

"Aku sudah terobsesi untuk menjadi detektif kelas dunia sejak SD. Tidak masuk sekolah berhari-hari sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk memenuhi hasrat detektifku."

Pemikiran Akise terkesal klise, tapi entah mengapa Akashi menemukan sedikit rasa tertantang di setiap kata pemuda tersebut. "Kau tidak sekolah hanya untuk memenuhi rasa obsesimu itu?!" suara Akashi masih terdengar sangat licin sekalipun ia tengah dilanda penasaran. "Kau masih muda. Masa depanmu masih panjang. Seharusnya kau mengikuti setiap kelasmu, _kouhai_."

Akise menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Saranmu berguna, Seijuurou _senpai_. Tetapi di luar sini jauh lebih menarik," jemari Akise bermain di jaket birunya, suaranya terdengar kalem dan tenang. "Kau hanya belajar teorinya di kelas. Selebihnya, di luar kelas jauh lebih menantang."

Bibir atas Akashi terangkat sedikit. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa menikmati setiap perkataan Akise. "Prinsipmu berbeda dengan pemain basket sepertiku."

"Aku ini detektif, bukan pemain basket kelas dunia sepertimu."

Iris dwi-warna Akashi melirik Akise sekilas. "Ingin mencoba bermain _one-on-one_?"

Kekehan tenang kembali terdengar di telinga Akashi. "Detektif tidak bermain basket, kurasa. Lagipula tidak mungkin aku berolahraga dengan pakaian seperti ini," Akise mengeluarkan senyum ragu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk roknya yang sedikit berkibar. "Hari ini aku juga tidak masuk sekolah, jadi aku tidak membawa celana."

Jika saja sekarang Aomine Daiki berada di sini, pemuda remang tersebut pasti akan langsung berusaha mengelus paha mulus Akise. Tetapi Akashi bukanlah pemuda seperti Aomine. Sekalipun ia kejam, ia tetaplah pemuda yang masih berbaik hati terhadap gadis. Tunggu, bukankah Akise memiliki gender yang sama sepertinya?!

Lensa merah Akise melebar ketika mendapati Akashi menjulurkan jas abu-abu khas Rakuzan miliknya ke pemuda yang tengah menyamar sebagai gadis tersebut. "Sebentar lagi malam," katanya sambil mengalungkan kedua lengan jasnya ke pinggang ramping Akise dan mengikatnya tepat di atas bokong Akise. "Jasku cukup besar untuk membuat rokmu menjadi sependek lutut."

"E-Eh…," Akise menatap Akashi dengan tidak percaya. "Mengapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?!"

Kini Akashi rasa tubuhnya benar-benar tidak terkendali. Perlahan dia menarik badan Akise untuk mendekat sebelum menggandeng tangan sang _kouhai _yang baru dikenalnya sambil tersenyum tipis—senyum khas Kaisar-nya yang biasa.

"Tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis sendirian di tengah malam, terlebih-lebih gadis itu adalah seorang pemuda yang menyamar," Akashi menyeringai. "Ayo bermain _one-on-one _denganku. Akan kutraktir kau makan dan kuantar kau pulang."

Sebelum Akise bisa menolak lagi, Akashi meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir pemuda berambut putih di hadapannya.

"Ini bukan ajakan. Ini perintah, Aru-chan."

Persetan dengan gender. Akashi Seijuurou sudah benar-benar jatuh pada pesona Akise Aru yang seperti ini. Dan mungkin pada sosok aslinya.

**.**

**.**

**.:.**

"_Aru-chan,"_

"_Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu. Cukup Aru-kun atau Akise-kun saja."_

"_Kau boleh memanggilku Seijuurou-kun jika kau mengizinkan aku memanggilmu 'Aru-chan'."_

"_Kau aneh, Seijuurou senpai."_

"_Aku boleh meminta nomermu? Berfoto denganmu?"_

"_E-eh?! Untuk apa, senpai?"_

"_Tidak untuk apa-apa. Sekali lagi Aru-chan, ini perintah atau aku akan membakar buku harian kecil di balik sakumu."_

"_Dari mana kau tahu itu buku harianku?!"_

"_Aku selalu tahu, aku selalu benar dan aku selalu menang."_

**.**

**.**

**.:.**

Esok harinya, Tim Basket Rakuzan geger ketika mendapat sebuah pesan bergambar dari Kapten mereka Yang-Terhormat.

'_Namanya Akise Aru, kelas dua SMP. Mungkin dia akan menjadi pacarku di masa depan. Berani menyentuhnya, aku akan menyongkel mata kalian satu-satu.'_

Sebuah foto Akashi yang tengah merangkul seorang gadis berambut putih panjang di sebuah restoran. Akashi menyeringai seperti biasanya sementara sang gadis tersenyum biasa, tidak ditemukan rona di pipi atau pun mimik malu-malu di wajahnya. Dia bersikap… Sangat biasa saja.

—"Tunggu, kelas dua SMP?! Aku tidak pernah mengira Akashi akan menjadi pedofil seperti ini, sebelumnya kupikir dia adalah gay," Ini suara berisik Hayama Kotarou setelah menerima pesan dari Akashi di ruang musik. "Keren."

—"Akashi sudah mendapat gebetan?! Astaga, gadis ini cantik sekali," Nebuya Eikichi menatap foto tersebut dengan tatapan kagum. "Namanya Akise Aru. Dia terlihat seperti gadis yang cerdas. Sayang sekali dia harus menjadi target Akashi. Andai saja aku lebih cepat." Pemuda berkulit gelap itu ternyata menyesali nasib.

—"SEI-CHAN JAHAT! SEI-CHAN SUKA CEWEK YANG LEBIH _MOE_! SEI-CHAN ITU SUDAH CUKUP IMUT, TIDAK PERLU ADA ORANG BARU LAGII!" Kalau yang ini tidak perlu ditanya deh. Mibuchi Reo tengah pundung di kelasnya, ponselnya tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai kelas dan mendapat beberapa tatapan simpatisan padanya.

—"…Wajah gadis ini mengingatkanku seperti wajah seorang karakter di sebuah Light Novel yang kupunya. Di mana ya?!" sedangkan Mayuzumi Chihiro tetap normal menjalani kehidupannya biasa. Membaca Light Novel dan meletakkan ponselnya di saku celana, tidak tertarik akan kabar terbaru dari Sang Kapten.

**.**

**.**

Satu hari kemudian, foto itu beredar luas dan tertempel manis di mading sekolah.

Dua puluh satu jam kemudian, semua member ekskul Mading kena damprat dari Ketua OSIS mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.:.**

**THE END**

* * *

**A.N : **Kasian banget Akise di sini wkwk. Udah ditanya-tanya kakak kelas yandere, dikata cewek terus, dipaksa one-on-one... Miris kau nak /plak

Tapi serius, Akise Aru kalau jadi cewek cantik banget. Coba cari di google 'female Akise Aru'. Cantik kan?! Sebenarnya pertamanya FF ini mau dibikin one-shoot, terus Akisenya genderbending jadi Akise Azu. Tapi well, pas saya tahu tinggi Aru cuma 166cm dan jauh lebih pendek daripada Akashi, terpaksa saya gak jadi genderbend. Entar dikira anak sama bapak pas lagi _dating_ /salah.

Anyway, mind to RnR, give me some advice/challenges?! x9 lagi bosen banget nih hehehe

**-InfinitizeMato (Mato-san)**


End file.
